Aimer ou être aimé : c'est la question
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Pairing rare (à ce niveau-là, c'est même collector...) : Bellatrix/James. P.d.v. James. Ressemble un peu à mon Alice/Sirius. James apprend que Lily et Sirius se voient depuis des mois. Et puis il tombe sur Bellatrix, pas vraiment ravie de son mariage. Le début d'une romance ? Ou celui d'un drame ?


**Un couple rarissime, surtout en français. Cet O.S. n'est pas très bien écrit, pas très bien réfléchi, certains personnages peuvent paraitre O.O.C, mais lisez-le quand même, s'il-vous-plaît. Et dites moi ce que vous pensez du Bellatrix/James, pour savoir s'il serait intéressant pour certain que j'en écrive un autre un jour (peut-être sous forme longue). L'écriture me parait maladroite, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je ne connaissais pas bien ce pairing, mais la superbe fanfiction "Him" (en anglais) de Demoness Mark me l'a fait découvrir et j'ai pu apprécier toute sa dimension tragique.**

* * *

><p>Le goût de l'interdit m'était venu jeune. Imposez-moi des barrières, je sauterai par-dessus, foncerai dedans ou les contournerai, mais je ne resterai pas impassible, à les regarder avec envie sans avoir le courage de les franchir.<p>

Je suis un battant. Je crois en moi plus que de raison. Je n'ai peur de rien. De rien sauf de la perdre.

La perdre ? Qui donc ? Mon audace ? Bien sûr que non. Lily ? Oh, nous n'en sommes plus là, vous savez. Elle est amusante, mais ce n'est pas elle qui réchauffe mon cœur, et je sais que je ne lui suffis plus depuis longtemps. Au départ, ça m'avait mis en colère. C'est pour ça que Sirius n'était pas notre gardien. Un jour, un hibou avait déposé une lettre qui s'adressait à Lily devant la porte. Je voulais lui donner, mais j'ai reconnu l'écriture de mon ami. J'ai décidé de la lire. J'en ai appris, des choses, en quatre lignes. J'ai confronté ma femme le soir même. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, s'est excusé maintes fois, et a fini par avouer. Très sincèrement, je me serai passé des explications qui ont suivi. Elle voyait Sirius depuis des mois, ça avait commencé peu de temps avant sa grossesse. Le lendemain, j'ai fait de Peter notre gardien du secret. J'ai agi avec Lily comme le reste du temps, comme si je n'étais pas au courant de leur liaison. Puis, le soir, je suis sorti.

Je suis allé prendre un verre à la Tête-de-Sanglier. Plus discret que le Chaudron Baveur, et personne pour vous importuner. J'avais besoin de réfléchir au couple que je formais avec Lily, et à l'amitié que je portais à Sirius. Et aussi à l'avenir d'Harry. Puis une femme s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle était très belle. Lily aussi était belle, mais elles étaient totalement différentes : des cheveux roux de Lily, de ses joues roses et de ses incroyables yeux verts émanait la lumière, alors que cette femme aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux noirs et au teint pâle semblaient jaillir les ténèbres. L'arrogance sur son visage, l'aristocratie dans ses traits contrastaient violemment avec la gentillesse apparente et la simplicité de Lily. Je connaissais son nom. Je l'avais déjà vue avant.

« - Que prendrez-vous, Miss Black ? »

« - Dès aujourd'hui, ce sera Mme Lestrange. Une VodkaTordBoyaux. Laissez la bouteille sortie, je vais en avoir besoin. »

« - Des ennuis ? »

« - Un mariage. Et vous ? »

« - Votre cousin couche avec ma femme. »

« - Mon cous... Oh, vous êtes un des amis de Sirius ! »

« - Je n'en suis plus si sûr... »

« - Votre femme, ce n'était pas la rousse ? –Baissant la voix- La sang-de-bourbe ? »

« - Je vais laisser couler pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a eu une journée difficile et je n'ai pas très envie de défendre ma femme en ce moment. »

« - Une journée difficile... Je suis désormais mariée à un abruti qui n'a de mérites que son nom et sa fortune. »

« - Que voulez-vous de plus ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une femme qui souhaite être aimée. »

« - Si seulement vous saviez ce que veulent les femmes, Mr Peter. »

« - Potter. Je m'appelle Potter. Et que voulez-vous donc, Bellatrix ? »

« - Ce que je veux ? Vous pourriez être surpris. »

« - En êtes-vous certaine ? »

« - Ce que je veux, c'est vous, James. »

« - Barman, une chambre ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, pourquoi je suis rentré dans son jeu. Pas parce que j'étais perdu, non. Je crois que je voulais faire du mal à Lily, et que cette femme me plaisait.

Ce fut une nuit sauvage. On était loin de la chaste et douce Lily. Bellatrix était moins prude, plus violente. C'était elle qui menait la danse. Elle était bien plus forte que ma frêle Lily, bien qu'elle me sembla plus maigre.

Quand je me réveillais, le matin, elle était toujours dans mes bras. Elle sentait la cannelle tandis que Lily sentait la vanille et l'amande. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon torse dénudé, et ses jambes frôlaient les miennes. Elle remua un peu dans les draps, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence. Il était sept heures. Lily avait dû prévenir tous les Aurors du pays, maintenant. Je soupirai. Elle se tourna vers moi, hésitante.

« - Samedi, vingt heures ? »

Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Parce que j'avais envie de la revoir. Pour faire du mal à Lily, parce qu'elle était bien faite... Aucune idée. J'ai accepté, c'est tout.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de s'enfuir de la chambre. Je mettais de l'ordre dans ma tenue avant de rentrer à Godric's Hollow. Lily m'attendait. Elle avait pleuré, ça se voyait. Je sais qu'elle a senti le parfum plus qu'entêtant de Bellatrix en venant m'embrasser, mais elle n'a rien dit. J'allais dans la chambre pour embrasser mon fils, je prenais une douche, puis je partis travailler.

J'avais aimé Lily, sans aucun doute, mais sa trahison m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas aimer une femme comme elle. Je m'acharnais donc à l'oublier régulièrement dans les bras de Bellatrix. Un soir, après qu'on ait fait l'amour, nous avons parlé. D'elle, de moi. De son mari, de ma femme. Elle n'en revenait pas que Lily puisse me tromper avec Sirius. Selon elle, « ça ne valait pas le coup ». Moi, je n'en revenais pas qu'elle se soit mariée. Ce n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle paraissait trop libre, trop indépendante. Lors de nos réunions, on s'est mis à parler, de plus en plus. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Six ou sept rencontres plus tard, je savais que j'étais amoureux. Amoureux de la cousine de Sirius, réputée folle et fortement soupçonnée d'être une Mangemort. A ses bras nus, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. A sa façon de parler parfois, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je passais de moins en moins de temps avec Lily, et de plus en plus avec elle. Je savais que ma femme se faisait consoler par mon meilleur ami, mais je m'en moquais. Seule Bellatrix comptait. Un soir, je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer dans la chambre. Et j'ai vu son bras. Elle avait la Marque. Elle a pleuré contre moi toute la nuit. J'ai appelé le bureau pour dire que je ne travaillerai pas, le lendemain, et j'ai prolongé la location de la chambre. J'ai discuté avec elle sur le lit toute la journée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de celui appelé Vous-savez-qui et qu'il lui avait ri au nez. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Elle a trempé ma chemise. Elle s'est endormie contre moi, quelques heures plus tard.

Je l'ai regardé dormir pendant plusieurs heures, un bras autour d'elle. Ses révélations m'avaient touché. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais cru. Qu'elle m'aimait ? Suis-je idiot à ce point ?

Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Et elle souffrait. Quand elle a ouvert ses yeux, encore rouges, je lui ai piqué un baiser. Elle a froncé les sourcils, surprise.

On est resté ensemble encore un bon moment, à discuter de tout et de rien. La nuit tombait. J'ai décidé de lui dire.

« - Tu sais, Bella, tu n'es pas la seule à savoir aimer. Je dois t'avouer que tu me plais beaucoup. »

Elle m'a regardé, ébahie.

« - C'est vraiment con, ce que je vais te dire, mais on devrait essayer. Je vais quitter Lily, ce sera plus simple pour moi –et accessoirement pour ma conscience, même si je savais que Sirius n'était jamais loin-. Reste avec ton mari si ça te chante, mais laisse-moi te rendre heureuse. »

« - Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Tu sais que je n'ai pas –ou presque pas- de sentiments pour toi, James. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« - Je veux ton bonheur, et celui que tu appelles Tu-sais-qui ne te le donnera pas. Moi je le peux. »

« - Tu es si gentil, James. Et si naïf. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait tout ça ? Chercher à te plaire, te séduire, te rendre accro à moi ? C'était simple. Je dois faire mes preuves. Et tu es une excellente victime. »

« - Mais ? »

« - Je me suis attachée. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'est comme ça. Tu me témoignais de la considération, pas lui. Tu me regardais avec désir, pas lui. Je passais des nuits entières à tes côtés. Oh, James. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pleuré ? Je l'ai trahi, pour toi. »

« - Précise. »

« - Tu devrais être là-bas quand il tuera ton fils. Je t'ai retenu.»

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Il y a une prophétie, au sujet de Harry. Le Lord voudra le tuer. C'est prévu pour cette nuit. N'y va pas, il te tuera aussi. »

« - Tu sais que je vais y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Pour sauver ton enfant. Oui, je savais que tu irais quand je te le dirais. »

« - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. »

« - Je me détruis. Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse. Cela fait un moment que ce n'est plus le Lord qui occupe mes pensées. Je t'ai menti. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je préférerai ne pas les avoir. J'ai hésité. C'est pourquoi j'ai pleuré toute cette nuit. Mais si je te laisse partir, tu n'en réchapperas pas, et mes sentiments finiront par mourir. »

Je fermais les yeux. C'était maintenant qu'elle me le disait. Alors que je devais partir. J'avais mon fils à protéger, et, quoi qu'on puisse en penser, je ne laisserai pas Lily faire face à un Mage Noir seule. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas torturé Peter et qu'il n'ait pas entre ses mains le secret.

Je me préparais à transplanner avant de croiser le regard de Bellatrix. Elle pleurait. Elle voulait ma mort, et d'une autre manière, elle ne la voulait pas. Je m'approchais d'elle rapidement et on s'embrassait une dernière fois, avec vivacité. Je savais que j'allais mourir, que je ne la reverrai plus, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je transplannais pour Godric's Hollow, et me retrouvais à quelques rues de chez moi. Je me mettais à courir, et entrais dans la maison. Lily était là, dans la cuisine.

« - Monte prendre Harry et partez ! » criai-je.

Au ton que j'employais, elle n'hésita pas un instant. Elle saisit sa baguette sur le buffet et se précipita dans l'escalier en courant. Je voulus sortir la mienne de ma poche, avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais laissé à la Tête-de-Sanglier avec effroi. La porte s'ouvrit. Je criais à Lily de se dépêcher, et me retrouvais face à Voldemort.

Je pensais brièvement à Bellatrix. Avais-je réellement oublié ma baguette ou me l'avait-elle subtilisée ? Je ne saurais le dire. Quand l'éclair vert me toucha, je pensai que je l'avais perdue.


End file.
